Fear of separation
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Dean Oxton will experience something that he himself does not want to happen, to separate from his moms. Part of my fanfic "Motherhood"


**_Hi everyone, yes, I know I did 3 One-shot with respect to them (Does not count Mother's Day), but still, I wanted to bring this story that covered what was said in my fanfic "Motherhood" and it's about how the little Oxton will have to face something he doesn't want to happen, the separation from him with his moms._**

* * *

Lena Oxton had raised her son, Dean Oxton, who was sound asleep and today had to go to school, which he did not want to go, but his mother had to force him. Emily was preparing her breakfast while Lena was dressing her son to go to school.

Tracer: "Dean, you have to go to school" –she said while combing him his hair.

Dean: "But it's very boring" –he complained.

Tracer: "It's not boring, there you will learn many things" –she said as she sat him down.

Emily gave Dean breakfast while Lena took her son's backpack to leave it on the sofa. Lena was still fixing her son who was complaining a little, making Emily watch the scene.

Emily: "Lena, do not you think Dean is ready?"

Tracer: "No, I want my son to be presentable at school. I want him to be the most handsome child there" –she said.

Dean snorted at that and took his backpack and his moms got ready to take him to school. Outside the street, Dean watched other children go with their parents, especially made up of a mom and a dad. In the case of little Oxton, he had his moms who loved him very much and he was more than happy to have them. Once outside the school, Lena hugged her son and gave him a small kiss on the forehead while Emily stroked him in his hair.

Tracer: "Ok, Dean, behave yourself and I do not want a complaint from your teacher" –she said.

Dean: "Okay" –he said as he went to the front door of the school –"Goodbye, moms".

Lena and Emily said goodbye to Dean who had entered the school and they returned to the house to be calm for the moment.

**...**

The hours had passed since Dean was in school and Lena went to pick him up while Emily stayed in the house, she was watching television for the moment and in the news she notice that they were giving about discrimination, especially the homosexual couples. Emily decided to change the channel for the moment and remembered some events before Dean was born, memories so bad that she and Lena had to confront. Suddenly, she heard that the door was opening, indicating that Lena had returned with Dean.

Emily: "It's good that they've returned, it's time to ..."

However, Emily watched Dean run to his room and she watched Lena who was totally tired and at the same time, annoyed.

Emily: "Lena, what happened?" -She asked her.

Lena watched Emily for a while and sat on the sofa, making Emily do the same.

Tracer: "I argued with Dean" –she said snorting.

Emily was a little surprised at what Lena said, it was the first time she argued with Dean since, he had never argued with any of them, but something must have happened so that Lena and her son had argued.

Emily: "What happened?"

Tracer: "His teacher had called me because, supposedly, Dean had hit a boy" –she said.

Emily: "What? But if Dean has never been a puncher" –she said a little disbelieving.

Tracer: "I know, but that's what the teacher told me"

Emily: "And what did you say to Dean?"

Tracer: "I only told him about what had happened, but he just kept quiet to the point of screaming at me for wanting me to tell him what had happened. Right now he is punished" –she said.

Emily: "Poor" –she said as she looked at the door of Dean's room.

Tracer: "No, Emily, Dean did not have to shout at me that way, so I punished him" –she said.

Emily: "But Lena, surely something must have happened for Dean to behave that way, think about it"

Lena sighed for a few seconds as she got up from the sofa to go to her room.

Tracer: "Okay, but he's still punished" –she said as she left.

Emily sighed slightly as she stared at the door of Dean's room, something bad must have happened for him to put on like that.

**...**

It was 6:45 p.m. and Emily went to Dean's room to talk to him, she knocked on the door and had not heard anything at all.

Emily: "How strange? He must surely be asleep" –she said.

Emily went to the room while in the room, little Oxton was covered in his blanket, sobbing over what had happened at school.

**-Strange boy- -You have a strange family- -You're going to take you away from your family- -Hahahahahahahahahahahaha-**

Dean could not stop sobbing because of what he had been told at school, the separation from him with his moms because he belonged to a different family.

Dean: "I do not want, I do not want to, I do not want to separate from my moms" –he sobbed.

**…**

The next day, Emily dressed Dean to take him to school since Lena was still asleep and that took advantage of Emily talking to Dean about what had happened yesterday.

Emily: "Dean, why did you argue with your mom?" –She asked.

Dean did not say a word, that made Emily worry more about what was happening to him.

Dean: "Nothing, I just discussed with Mom, that's all" –he said.

Emily: "No, Dean, you had never behaved like you did yesterday, something must have happened at school"

Dean: "Mommy, I'm going to be late for school" –she said to close the discussion.

Emily opened her mouth to protest, but then realized that Dean was right and she took it quickly to school. A few minutes later, Lena had gotten out of bed and noticed that Emily and Dean had left.

Tracer: "She probably took it to school" –she said.

She remembered what had happened yesterday and she was asking herself why Dean had acted that way, she had never seen him with that attitude and that worried her a bit.

Tracer: "I hope it's nothing serious what happens to Dean" –she told herself.

After a few minutes of watching television, Lena heard the door open and she watched Emily who had a terrified expression.

Tracer: "Love, what happened?" –She asked her.

Emily: "It's about Dean ..."

Lena had already recognized those expressions of anguish and if that was related to Dean, it meant that something bad had happened to her son.

Tracer: "Dean?! What happened to my son?!" –she screamed.

Emily: "Calm down Lena, Dean is fine. It's just that he talks to his teacher and told me what happened yesterday".

Lena breathed a sigh of relief as she sat on the sofa and Emily did too.

Tracer: "Well, what did you talk to the teacher?"

Emily: "Well, he told me why Dean had hit that boy ... that boy told Dean we were going to be separated from him"

Tracer: "What?" –She asked confused.

Emily: "That boy told Dean that he had a strange family and that soon we were going to separate from him, clearly, Dean reacted badly and hit him until some teachers stopped the fight"

Lena rolled her eyes after hearing what Emily had said, that would explain why Dean had behaved that way.

Emily: "Besides, why did not you talk about that with your teacher?" –She asked.

Tracer: "Well, Dean ran out of school and I did not have time to reach him or talk about the subject in general with his teacher" –she said.

Emily: "Well, what will you do about it?" –She said.

Lena was thinking for a few moments and took her phone to make a call.

**...**

At school, Dean was waiting for one of his moms to pick him up, fortunately for him, no one had bothered him, but he did not have to let his guard down.

Dean: "I hope mom comes as quickly as possible" –he said to himself.

At that moment, little Oxton observed the boy who had annoyed him yesterday with his dad and he observed Dean who made a quick movement so he would not look at him, but it was too late. The boy, who was known as Carl Thompson, approached Dean to give a small blow to the little Oxton's head.

Dean: "Hey, what's wrong?" –he ask annoyed.

Carl: "Nothing, I just like to do that to children"

The little Oxton did not say anything about it because he saw someone very familiar who was behind Carl Thompson and it was Greg Brown, Dean's father.

Greg: "Hey kid, **_go away_**" -said that last with a look penetrate.

Carl Thompson was frightened by Greg's gaze and he left to go to his dad. Dean hugged his dad and watched his mom Lena who gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Dean: "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?"

Tracer: "Let's talk to the director, honey," she said.

From there, the 3 went to school while Greg watched Carl Thompson's father and gave him a murderous look, making Carl's father understand that look.

**...**

After what happened at school, Lena and Emily talked to Dean about never being separated from them, Lena would do anything to never take away her son, she had the support of Emily and Greg to make that never happen.

Tracer: "Are you more calm, love?" –She asked her son.

Dean: "Yes, mom"

Tracer: "Do not be afraid, that's never going to happen, but even so, you'll need some help so you can understand things a bit" –she said.

Emily: "And we will always be there to support you, Dean"

The little Oxton smiled at that and hugged his moms while Greg stared at the scene and he watched his son, telling him to join the hug and Greg did not think twice and joined the family hug.

Tracer: "They will never take you away from me, son, never" –she said to herself.


End file.
